


When Your Heart Is Wanting More

by NinjaGrapeTurtle



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Bullies, Family Bonding, Gen, Just protective family, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Louie has a heart conditon, Louie-centric, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Protective Donald, Protective Scrooge, Protective brothers, The boys' dad makes an appearance, This doesn't stop Louie from being himself, and he's a douche, and the family doesn't take too kindly to that, he bullies Louie, he needs a pacemaker, that's pretty much the only diffrence in this story, this still follows the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaGrapeTurtle/pseuds/NinjaGrapeTurtle
Summary: Louie was born with a personality and style all his own and he has never been ashamed of that. Even with a heart condition that he feels slows him down, he keeps going.





	1. The Great Dime Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first DuckTales work so I really hope you like it! Also, if anyone is an expert at typing in a Scottish accent for Scrooge, hit me up because I stink at it!

Louie Duck tiredly opened his eyes as sunlight streamed into his room at McDuck Manor. He looked around for the source of the irritating beeping that had awoken him, only to realize that it had been his alarm clock. Groaning, Louie pulled his pillow over his head when he saw that is was only six A.M. Time to get ready for the day. The ten-year-old sighed and rolled back over knowing that if he didn't get up soon, both Uncle Donald and Mrs. Beakley would hunt him down. Not that they ever needed to very often. A little-known secret of Louie's was that he liked waking up early.  
  
The green-clad duckling swung his webbed feet over the side of the bed and stood up. As he lifted his nightshirt over his head he winced a little as his arm brushed up against his chest.   
  
The young duckling rubbed gingerly at his chest. "Must have slept on it wrong." He gently pulled on his hoodie and made his way to the bathroom. He went through his morning routine as usual but he moved sluggishly due to his chest hurting more than normal this morning.   
  
He knew that he should probably tell Uncle Donald about the pain he was in but... his uncle was way too overprotective! And he overreacted way too much for his own good. Louie knew that if he were to tell him about his chest being sore where the pacemaker was, that Donald would demand he take it easy all day or even go to the doctor. And Louie detested going to the doctor.   
  
Slowly, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Mrs. Beakley making breakfast, all thoughts of the pacemaker forgotten.   
  
"Morning, Mrs. B." Louie winked over at her.  
  
Mrs. Beakley rolled her eyes but chuckled at the young duck.   
  
"Hello, Llewelyn." She snickered.  
  
Louie winced at the use of his full name. "Aw come on, Mrs. B. There's no need for that!" He playfully glared at the older woman as she continued to snicker at his expense.   
  
"So... need any help in here?" Louie asked tentatively.   
  
Mrs. Beakley smiled as she guided Louie over to a step stool and handed him a knife so he could start cutting up some fruit. This was one of their best-kept secrets. No one else (with the exception of Donald) knew that Louie actually loved to help out in the kitchen. He did have a reputation to keep after all. But cooking had been kind of soothing to the youngest triplet and it gave him something to calm his busy mind.   
  
They both worked for the next hour, making breakfast for the family in a comfortable silence. As the two finished making breakfast, they heard the rest of the manor's occupants making their way through the house to the dining room. Mrs. Beakley looked at Louie knowingly as the young duck scrambled out of the kitchen before turning back to what she was doing.

* * *

  
"Good morning, brothers of mine." Louie wrapped an arm around each of his still sleepy brothers as they groaned at him.  
  
"What's so great about it?" Dewey sighed as he rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on.  
  
"Aw now, c'mon Dewford." Louie chuckled as he sat down next to his brothers at the table. "It isn't that bad."  
  
"It is when your alarm is Uncle Donald dragging you from your nice warm bed quite literally," Dewey grumbled, laying his head on the table.   
  
"You should start learning to wake up when he tells you to the first time." Huey laughed at his younger brother.    
  
Louie could only chuckle at his brothers as they continued to bicker with each other. He and Webby, who had just sat down across from them, shared a look and continued to laugh at Louie's brothers as they had now resorted to using full names. They all quieted down as Mrs. Beakley stepped into the dining room with breakfast.   
  
"Alright, children. Time to eat." The elderly housekeeper set down platters of food in front of everyone.   
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Beakley." Huey inhaled the scent of the delicious food in front of him.   
  
"Yeah thank you!" Dewey started piling his plate with food. "It all looks amazing."   
  
"Indeed it does look amazing." Scrooge joined them at the table looking pleased. "Another fine job, Beakley."   
  
"Well, are you all just going to sit there talking about it or help yourselves." Mrs. Beakley crossed her arms over her chest, looking almost unpleased with the compliments.  
  
"Mmmm. I am way ahead of you, Mrs. B." Louie chimed in as he ate the food in front of him.   
  
Dewey agreed with his younger brother as he shoveled food into his mouth as if it would disappear if he were to slow down.   
  
Mrs. Beakley nodded, satisfied that her work was done for now. With that, she sat down at the table with them and ate her own breakfast. 

* * *

  
Louie sighed in contentment as he opened yet another can of Pep. It was a few hours after breakfast and Louie was enjoying himself in front of the TV in the living room. His chest was still hurting but he had elected to ignore it and take it easy today. Like every other day.   
  
As Louie reached for another can of Pep, he saw what was on TV and groaned. "This show is so dumb."  
  
"You could always turn off the telly."  
  
And that's how the day _started_ to go downhill.

* * *

   
Honestly, when Uncle Scrooge had brought ( **see dragged** ) him to the office to learn 'the value of hard work' Louie had honestly not foreseen any of this happening. And what a day it had been. Who would have thought that he would be on the run from a robot with a mind and agenda of its own?  
  
Dewey looked at his younger brother in concern as the green-clad duck rested his head against the elder's shoulder.   
  
"Lou?" Dewey questioned quietly. "Are you ok, bro?"  
  
"I'm OK." The younger duck whispered as he started to rub his chest again. "Just tired."   
  
Dewey shared a concerned look with Webby before turning back to his little brother.   
  
"And..." Dewey prompted, wrapping an arm around Louie.   
  
"And... my chest is a little sore..." Louie trailed off, refusing to make eye contact with Dewey. Dewey may not be the resident worry wart of the family but when it came to either Huey or Louie, he became a something akin to a mother hen.   
  
"I knew it. Is it your pacemaker?" Dewey asked as he began to rub his hand up and down Louie's arm.   
  
"What's goin' on then?" Scrooge inquired having heard his two nephews talking. "Is the lad ok?"  
  
"It's been sore all day," Louie muttered as he looked at his hands. "Nothing too bad though. I'm fine."  
  
Dewey looked at his brother skeptically. "Louie, if your chest has been sore all day, that's not nothing." Something occurred to Dewey. "Did that robot of Gearloose's make it worse? It did, didn't it? I'm gonna give that chicken a piece of my mind."   
  
Dewey had no idea why he was so mad at Gearloose. Afterall, technically, the robot had turned on him as well. But Louie was in pain and whenever that happened, all logic flew out the window faster than one of Launchpad's crash landings.   
  
"Dewey. Dude, calm down. This isn't anyone's fault. I'm fine. I'm just a little sore today."  
  
"What do ya mean: 'I'm fine'? What is going on, laddies?" Scrooge was getting irritated that no one was answering him.  
  
Webby nodded, also just as confused and wanting to know what was going on with her friend.  
  
Louie looked at Dewey, silently begging him not to make a bigger deal out of this than he already had. Of course, with Louie's luck and Dewey's stubbornness, that wasn't a possibility.   
  
"Louie has a pacemaker. He does just fine with it but, occasionally, he will have off days, that he should be telling us about. Like today, Llewelyn. You should have told us. What if it had been worse?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't, Dewford." Louie ground out.   
  
"What if it was, lad?"   
  
All three kids turned to look at Scrooge as he sat looking at Louie with a grave expression. Louie stared down at his hands as he started to fiddle with the hem of his hoodie.   
  
"I wish you had let me know about this earlier, Louie. Even if you think you're fine you should at least let someone know that you do not feel well. Especially with something as serious as having a pacemaker."  
  
Louie sighed, kicking his feet back and forth in slight shame. "I'm sorry." He looked to Dewey. "I'm sorry I made you worry today bro. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, Uncle Scrooge."  Louie looked back down at his hands as Dewey sighed and brought an arm around him. "I know it's no excuse it's just that I really am fine most days and I didn't want you guys worrying about nothing."  
  
Dewey snorted. "With you, there is always something to worry about, bro. Especially when you keep conning everyone and their brother out of all their money." He ruffled the feathers on top of Louie's head as his younger brother swatted at his hand.  
  
"Just... don't do it again, laddie. "Scrooge sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Just remember that your family only reacts the way they do because they love you."  
  
"Eh... he's alright." Dewey teased and Louie looked at him in mock hurt and surprise before laughing with him.  
  
Webby smiled at the two brothers and joined in with their laughter while Scrooge looked on with a small, sad smile.   
  
'They are so much like you, Della. If only you could see.' 

* * *

  
When they finally reached home, with minimal crashing, Dewey and Webby quickly ran off before anyone had a chance to talk to them. Louie turned to look at his uncle in apprehension not liking what he was about to do next but knowing it had to be done.   
  
"Uncle Scrooge?"  
  
Scrooge paused and looked back at his youngest nephew. "What is it, Louie?" He asked.  
  
Louie swallowed his pride. He hated admitting that he was wrong in any way. "I'm sorry about being so lazy lately and relying too much on our- on your money."  
  
 Louie was messing with the hem of his hoodie once more. A nervous habit Scrooge noticed.  
  
"And I am sorry about not thinking before I used your priceless first dime for a can of Pep. Even if it wasn't the real one, I should have thought before I acted."  
  
Scrooge smiled softly down at his nephew and knelt down so he was at Louie's height. "Lad, I'm not going to pretend that I'm not disappointed about your actions. Had any of the circumstances been different, things could have been a lot worse."  
  
Louie looked down, trying to avoid his uncle's eyes. He felt so ashamed of his actions and Scrooge took notice of this. He put a hand under Louie's chin and lifted his head so their eyes met once more.   
  
" _But_ I am very touched that you went to such great lengths to get it back. Even if you did put yourself in danger, young man."  
  
Louie chuckled nervously at that last part and rubbed the back of his head. "Did I mention that I was _really_ sorry? Because I am."  
  
Scrooge chuckled and ruffled his nephew's head again. "I know, Louie. I know."  
  
"It was actually kind of fun hanging out with you at work." Louie started walking back with Scrooge into the mansion.  
  
"Was it now, lad?" Scrooge felt elated to hear that.  
  
"Yeah, it was." Louie looked up and beamed at his uncle. "Maybe I can come with you again sometime?"  
  
"I'd like that, my boy." Scrooge squeezed Louie's shoulder. "I'd like that a lot."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and catch up on TV in the living room. Maybe I'll finally migrate up to the bigger TV. Have a few cans of Pep. I'll see you later, Uncle Scrooge." Louie began to saunter off.  
  
Scrooge frowned slightly. "Now Louie, I thought we were past this."   
  
Louie shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "What can I say? Old habits die hard and I have a reputation to uphold."  
  
Scrooge only sighed and started to chuckle. "Carry on, lad. Carry on."


	2. Fallout of the Gander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into what happened after the events of "House of the Luck Gander".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahhh! I am so thrilled with the response that the first chapter of this story received! Thank you so so much to all who read it! Here is the second chapter! I hope you all like it!

Louie groaned in exhaustion as he and his family got back on the plane to head back home. What a night this had been. They had come to assist Uncle Gladstone with a problem. Gladstone had not been honest with them about what was going on. Gladstone had just asked them there to use Uncle Donald. And, most upsetting to the young duck, he had yelled at Louie and acted like he didn't matter. Louie wanted nothing more than to get back home and crawl into bed and forget that last part.

Louie felt irritation towards himself when he felt his eyes begin to prickle with tears. No. He didn't cry. Louie Duck never cried. Especially not in front of everybody. And he wasn't about to start now. Roughly dragging his arm across his eyes, Louie turned over, facing away from the rest of the plane's occupants. The young duckling stayed that way for the rest of the flight much to the concern of a certain unlucky and temperamental duck.

* * *

As soon as the plane landed, Louie sluggishly made his way off the plane and into the mansion without so much as a word to his uncles or brothers. Donald was even more concerned about this when Huey and Dewey asked if their brother wanted to go to Funzo's. Louie kept on walking as if in a trance.

"Uncle Donald?" Donald looked down at his eldest nephew as he tugged on his shirt. "Is Louie ok? What happened in Macaw? Louie has been quiet since Toad Lui Hai challenged you for Uncle Gladstone's freedom."

Donald sighed as Dewey walked over to join them. "I don't know Huey. I really don't."

Huey and Dewey shared a concerned look with each other. Even though Donald was overprotective of them when it came to... well... everything, when he became quiet like this, it meant something must be seriously wrong. The two young ducks were at a loss, however. It's not like Louie was one to be open and honest about his feelings, preferring to put up a tough facade.

"But I intend to find out." Donald continued as he crossed his arms over his chest, beginning to get a sinking feeling. He couldn't prove anything, but he had an inkling that this had something to do with Gladstone. It was when Donald left the two alone together that Louie began to mope.

Dewey and Huey nodded, agreeing with their uncle. Something was bothering their little brother and they were not ok with it. They needed to find out what was going on so they could get their Louie back. Their loveable, crazy, evil genius, fast and smooth-talking, con artist of a little brother.

"Come on, boys. Let's go find your brother." Donald softly commanded as he ushered his other two nephews inside.

* * *

Louie sniffled for the third time since he had shut himself in his room away from everyone else. He cursed himself mentally as tears started to pool out of his eyes. Burying his face in his pillow, the green-clad duck tried to suppress the flow of tears as Gladstone's words and actions began to haunt his thoughts.

"I don't need you."

Louie winced. That had hurt far more than he cared to admit. To hear words as nasty as those come from someone who Louie looked up to and idolized? It was rough. And then Gladstone had revealed that the only reason that he had 'invited' them to Macaw was so he could just use Uncle Donald and his unfortunate bad luck. He had just used him like he meant nothing more to him than a means to escape the hole he had dug himself into.

Anger at the way Gladstone had treated them began to creep up through Louie's veins and replaced the absolute heartbreak he had felt only moments before. How dare he? How dare he act like they were nothing more than pawns for an escape plan. If Gladstone had just been upfront and honest about the situation he had landed himself in, they all would have helped in a heartbeat. It was like Uncle Donald always said: "family helps each other out no matter what, boys."

Louie angrily threw his pillow against the wall, watching as it slowly sank back down to his bed. The young duck roughly drew his arm across his eyes in frustration as tears still continued to fall from his eyes. He jumped when he heard a quiet knock on his door.

"Louie?"

Louie panicked when he heard his uncle's voice. He hated when people saw him crying. He always had. He really did not want his uncle to see him like this. Especially considering that Gladstone was the source of his grief. No matter how mad he was at Uncle Gladstone, he did not want to be the reason that Donald became mad at him. Quickly, Louie grabbed his pillow and scurried under the covers, trying to act as if he'd been asleep.

His heart rate quickened as he heard the door to his room open. He could hear a pair of footsteps gently approach his bed. Louie squeezed his eyes shut and tried to even out his breathing as the footsteps stopped.

"Louie? Are you awake?" Came Dewey's loud voice from right by the door. Louie heard someone, probably Donald, shush him.

"Is he ok, Uncle Donald?" Huey whispered from right next to the bed.

Louie felt the covers being pulled tighter around him. "He's asleep now boys. Let's let him rest and we'll talk to him in the morning." Donald ordered softly. "Let's go now boys."

Louie heard two pairs of feet quietly back out of the room but he still felt a presence nearby and knew it was his uncle. The green-clad duckling felt a kiss being planted on his forehead and heard a soft, "Goodnight, Louie," before Donald got up and walked out of the room. After the door was shut and long after his family had left, Louie continued to just lay there, contemplating whether or not he should come clean and tell his family about today's events. He fell into an uneasy and nightmarish sleep soon after.

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly for Louie's liking. He lay in bed wanting to stay there. He had decided as he lay in bed watching the colors in the sky shift from pitch black to a soft gray that he wouldn't tell anyone what happened. He was ten years old and he needed to learn to get over little problems such as this. Shit happened and people were assholes. But the world kept turning. However, he knew that he couldn't avoid his family forever. It would be better to face them today and act like everything was alright.

Louie dragged himself from the safety and warmth of his bed and slowly trudged downstairs. Arriving in the kitchen, he didn't see anyone. He headed towards the dining room to check if anyone was in there but came up short as well. Glancing at the clock, the young duck realized that it was only 5:30 in the morning. Huh. Louie shrugged and walked back into the kitchen to get a can of Pep. After looking inside the fridge however for a few moments, the soft drink seemed unappetizing. Everything did.

Louie closed the fridge door and walked back out of the kitchen. He walked into the living room and switched on the tv. He mindlessly flipped through the channels, not really focusing on what he was watching. He stayed this way for about another hour before he heard someone walk into the room.

"Good morning, Louie."

Louie looked up and smiled at his uncle. "Good morning, Uncle Donald." He turned back to the tv, attempting to avoid eye contact for as long as possible.

Apparently, he had inherited his uncle's awful luck because the next thing he knew, the tv had been switched off and Donald was sitting right next to him. They sat in an awkward silence for the next few moments before Donald sighed and laid a hand on Louie's shoulder.

"Louie... you know you can tell me anything, right? If anything is bothering you, you can tell me. If anyone is bothering you." There was an emphasis on 'anyone.'

Louie felt his heart rate quicken at that but he kept up a nonchalant act. "I know. I know I can come to you with whatever but I'm fine."

Donald frowned at his nephew and crossed his arms over his chest. "Louie I... you just seem so down. You did yesterday as well." It was silent for a few moments again. " Did something happen between you and Gladstone? Did he do something to upset you?" Donald felt himself begin to clench his fists at the thought that some scum had upset or otherwise hurt his little boy. Even if that scum was supposed to be family, Donald wouldn't stand for it.

Louie shook his head at that and sat up straighter. "Uncle Donald, nothing happened. I mean, I won't lie and say that I'm not upset with him for using you the way he did, but nothing other than that happened," Louie insisted.

Donald looked at his youngest nephew skeptically. He believed that Louie was upset over what Gladstone had done but he did not for one second believe that that was the only thing bothering Louie. Before Donald could say anything more, they were interrupted by the loud and boisterous yelling of Dewey. He came crashing through the living room doors, startling both occupants on the couch. Huey appeared right behind Dewey, eyes closed and holding onto his shirt for dear life.

"Dewey! It's bad enough that we were eavesdropping! You can't just barge in there. You-" Huey stopped talking when he saw that it was too late and that they were already in the living room.

"Boys..." Donald said in a warning tone as he placed his hands on his hips.

Dewey ignored his older brother and uncle looking Louie straight in the eye. "Why are you not being honest with us, Llewelyn? We know something's bothering you. We weren't just born yesterday."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Dewford, nothing is wrong and I am fine. It was just a long day yesterday," Louie responded as he hopped off the couch.

"Dewey is right." Huey chimed in. "You don't always have to act tough. Especially in front of us."

"And I know that guys. Really," Louie replied getting a little overwhelmed with how overbearing his family was becoming. Before anyone could say anything else, Louie began to run off towards the kitchen. "Come on guys! I smell Mrs. B's famous pancakes. Let's go eat." With that, he disappeared around the corner.

Huey, Dewey, and Donald could only stare after their youngest family member before following him to the dining room reluctantly deciding to push the conversation aside for the time being.

* * *

After breakfast, Louie disappeared before his family could talk to him again and they could not find him for the rest of the day. The next few days that followed were similar. Every time Huey, Dewey or Donald tried to talk to Louie, he would make up some excuse about being busy or he would expertly evade them before they even got the chance to talk to him. He really needed to stop receiving ninja lessons from Webby. It wasn't until about a week later that things came to a head.

Huey winced when he heard his brothers' loud and angry voices float through the hallway. It sounded like Dewey's infamous inherited temper had gotten the best of him.

"Louie! Would you just spill the beans and tell us what's wrong? We know something is up. Why won't you let us help you?"

"Because I don't need any help, Dewey. I'm fine and I don't know why you guys can't just accept that. Stop treating me like I can't take care of myself."

Huey shook his head as he heard Louie's voice crack. If his youngest brother was indeed fine, why was he having so much trouble keeping a steady voice? Huey followed the yelling and found his brothers looking tense and as if they were about to fight. The red-clad duck thought it best to step in now.

"Louie, no one is trying to insinuate in any way that you can't take care of yourself. You've always been able to and we know that but what Dewey is trying to say is that you don't have to do things on your own. You have been moping around for days and something has obviously been keeping you down. Even if you've been trying to hide it. We just want to know what's going on so we can help. Remember what Uncle Donald always says? Family helps each other out no matter what."

Louie looked ready to protest again when Dewey finally lost it. "Forget it, Huey. He's not going to tell us anything. He obviously thinks he doesn't need us and you know what? Maybe we don't need him."

Time stopped. Nobody moved. Nobody said a word. Louie felt his heart stop and his breath catch in his throat. No. Dewey didn't just say that. He didn't mean it. It was all just a dream. A nightmare. But Louie kept hearing the words over and over again. The silence was broken when a loud sniffle was heard. The trance that had settled over the three brothers was broken.

"Lo-Louie..." Dewey started, looking horrified. "I-I'm so sorry. I-" He didn't get a chance to finish as Louie ran off with tears streaming down his face.

"Dewey!" Huey scolded his brother, looking at him in disappointment.

"I didn't mean it. I swear." Dewey stared at the spot where Louie had been, distraught. "I screwed up. I am so so sorry."

"I know you didn't mean it, Dew. But it looks like Louie might need to hear that more than me." Huey placed a reassuring hand on the blue-clad duck's shoulder.

"Let's go find our brother." Dewey agreed, pushing aside his guilt for the time being.

* * *

Louie sat down next to the giant fountain in the garden and, for the first time in a long time, he cried openly.

'We don't need him.'

"No." Louie hiccupped as he thought about what Dewey had said. It had been so similar to what Gladstone had said.

'I don't need you.'

Was it true? Did people really not need him? Maybe he was more trouble than he was worth. He didn't listen very well. He was obsessed with money. He conned people. A lot. He was lazy. Louie rubbed his chest where his pacemaker resided. This stupid contraption had caused his family a lot of grief when he first got it. Maybe they were right. They didn't need Louie there messing everything up like always did.

Louie began to cry even harder as all these horrible thoughts floated through his mind. He felt like he couldn't breathe as the tears continued to stream down his face. He tensed when he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him only to realize that it was his brothers. He gave in and leaned into the hug. Louie wasn't sure how long the three of them stayed like that but it felt like hours.

When Louie finally was able to calm down and stop crying he looked up at his brothers. "M'sorry," he mumbled quietly as he used the sleeve of his hoodie to dry his eyes.

Dewey shook his head and hugged his little brother again. "No. I'm sorry. I never ever should have said that we didn't need you. That is in no way true. I'm so sorry, Lou."

"It's ok," Louie whispered. After a few moments of silence, Louie turned to look at his brothers. "I think I was more upset by it because it reminded me of what Gladstone said."

Huey looked at Dewey, confused when he heard that. Dewey shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Louie.

"What did Uncle Gladstone say?" asked Huey not getting a good feeling.

Louie fiddled with the hem of his hoodie trying to decide whether or not it was a good idea to tell his brothers about what had been bothering him the past few days. He finally looked up and sighed, knowing that they were not going to let this go now. He told them everything that had happened. From Gladstone's actions towards him to his harsh words. All hell broke loose.

* * *

"HE SAID WHAT!?"

Huey, Dewey, and Louie all winced at how loud their uncle was. They had just told him what had happened between Louie and Gladstone and Donald was not happy about it. Donald could handle how arrogant Gladstone was. He could handle his cousin rubbing his good luck on his face. What he couldn't handle, and what he would not stand for, was that pompous, arrogant, self-absorbed duck hurting his kid. Intentional or not.

Donald looked down at Louie and knelt in front of him, gathering his youngest nephew into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me about this, Louie?"

Louie looked down. "Because... you and Uncle Gladstone don't get along enough as it is and I didn't want to be one more reason for that."

Donald sighed as he held his nephew tighter in his arms. "Oh, Louie..."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys. And that I made you worry. I didn't mean to stress you guys out," Louie continued.

Donald pulled back and lifted Louie's head with his hand. " You have nothing to be sorry about, Louie. Absolutely nothing. Nothing that happened was your fault. Do you understand?"

Louie nodded albeit hesitantly.

"And besides, you're not supposed to be taking care of me. I'm supposed to be taking care of you. It's my job. All you boys have to worry about is being kids," Donald said.

"But Uncle Donald," Huey started. "Aren't you the one who's always saying that 'family helps one another'? So, by that logic, we will always take care of you. Especially since you have done so much for us."

Dewey and Louie echoed their agreements and Donald could only beam with pride. "You are all very good boys and I am so proud of you." He looked back at Louie and hugged him again. "I'm especially proud of you. I know how much you want to take care of yourself and prove that you are tough, but it takes a lot of courage to let family or anyone in."

Louie smiled up at his uncle and hugged him back as well, reveling in the warmth of his uncle. He chuckled when he heard Dewey calling for a group hug.

"Hey! We want in on the hug too! Group hug, everybody."

As his brothers bowled him and his uncle over, Louie knew that he was going to be ok. He had his family and they loved each other. Of that, he was absolutely certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's part 2! I hope you all like it! Also, should I do a part 2 to this in the future? Something with Gladstone apologizing to Louie and Donald? Let me know! Auf wiedersehen!
> 
> -Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> There's the (rotten) first chapter! I hope you guys like it! I mainly wrote this one so Scrooge and Webby learn of Louie's condition but this is mostly just going to be a One-Shot collection following the series.


End file.
